Pater
by Chii.S
Summary: Pater [;Father] adalah seorang yang akan memberimu ruang untuk membuat kesalahan selama kamu tumbuh, merangkak lalu berjalan dan berlari dalam lintasan bernama hidup. Sosok yang akan mengoyakan sayapnya agar dapat menjagamu. Yang kau pandang kuat, namun begitu rapuh /a Sequel of Amor! pls read inside ;)/ BTS/Namjin/Vmin/HopeJin


**What does he means, for you?**

XXX

PATER

.

.

.

SummerChii2017

.

.

A VMin/NamJin/HopeJin fic

Sequel of Amor

.

.

Disarankan baca amor dulu :)

Warn: typo, absurd, banyak cacad :"

.

Happy readin'

XXX

Ayah dan anak itu _partner-in-crime_.

Jika punya suami ceroboh dan anak jahil, kau dapat combo mati. Skak mat. Siap-siap sinting saja.

Taehyung itu jahil dan Namjoon itu ceroboh. Seokjin selalu siap sinting dibuat mereka.

Taehyung selalu senang menjahili appanya. Dia selalu senang saat menemukan barang-barang appanya dan bereksperimen dengan benda-benda itu.

Mulai dari menanam celana dalam appanya, meniup 'balon-rasa-stoberi' dan menerbangkannya dari balkon apartemen, memasukan _permen biru_ ke minuman appanya, menciduk air toilet dengan mug appanya, bermain dengan mesin cukur, menaruh laptop appanya diatas kompor dan memutar tuas sambil menjerit ' _bwuto-ollende'_ keras-keras, memasukan ponsel appanya ke kulkas saat ponselnya panas seusai dia main game, bermain dengan hair dryer sampai rambut ungu appanya tersedot dan terpaksa digunting, dan masih banyak lagi kelakuannya.

Taehyung juga selalu senang bersama appanya. Dia selalu suka melakukan hal-hal kecil dengan namja itu.

Mengerjai eommanya yang ulang tahun, belajar menyalakan laptop appanya, membangun istana pasir, mandi busa bersama, dikeramasi appanya, membeli eskrim se- _bucket_ saat mereka dibebaskan jajan di supermarket, berlari-lari nakal dipantai setelah menggoda eommanya, pesan ayam goreng atau _pizza_ malam-malam saat eommanya sudah tidur, melihat eommanya merajuk, belajar menanam bunga, duduk di pangkuan ayahnya saat menyetir dan menekan klakson keras-membuat eommanya kaget, memakan stoberi yang dipotong eommanya didepan pekerjaan appanya, menonton film bertiga dengan sekantung _popcorn microwave_ yang bau mentega... bahkan rebutan mencuci tanganpun dia suka.

Taehyung suka saat tubuh hangat appa dan eommanya menghimpit dia. Taehyung suka suara appanya saat memanggil dia, ' _Taetae-ah_ ' entah saat panik atau saat appanya berpura-pura manja. Taehyung suka saat appanya memeluk eommanya dari belakang dan bergumam tidak jelas saat dia baru bangun tidur.

Taehyung suka semuanya.

Taehyung suka kecuali saat dia melihat eommanya menangis gara-gara appanya.

Bukan sekali dua kali, bocah itu sering mengintip, saat eommanya menangis sendirian dan appanya tidur di sofa. Appanya akan meringkuk disofa dengan punggung bergetar.

Taehyung selalu berani pada appanya. Tapi melihat appanya saat itu, nyalinya tersedot habis. Karena dia tahu,

Appanya juga diam-diam menangis.

Taehyung tidak pernah melihat appanya sedih. Kim Namjoon yang dia tahu adalah namja kegirangan yang selalu sayang pada keluarga kecilnya.

Eommanya sering marah sejak saat itu pada appanya, dia suka mengatai appanya Taehyung pembohong dan jahat. Appanya Tae orang baik, yang tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Appanya Tae orang baik yang tidak seharusnya ditampar eommanya sampai bibirnya berdarah.

Appa Taehyung orang baik.

"Taetae? Hey... sst..."

Namja itu masuk ke kamar Taehyung, menyingkap selimutnya lembut dan memeluk tubuh kurus Taehyung yang terdiam. Bocah itu langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya saat sampai di dada bidang appanya. Taehyung sering dipeluk eommanya saat dia menangis, dia sering memeluk eommanya saat eommanya menangis.

Tapi jika dia takut, sedih, marah sampai suaranya tidak keluar, dia tahu dia harus lari ke appanya.

"Taetae... sst. _Gwenchana_... jangan menangis, ne? Tidak ada apa-apa."

Dia tahu harus lari ke appanya kalau seperti itu. Hanya appanya yang benar akan membuat dia tenang tanpa merasa bersalah karena membuatnya sedih.

"Kenapa appa tidak balas eomma... appa dipukul... appa bilang pada Tae kalau ada yang pukul Tae... Tae harus galak dan memukul balik... kenapa appa tidak? Kenapa eomma pukul appa?"

Taehyung menatap wajah bengap appanya yang memerah, yang tersenyum padanya dengan darah di bibirnya yang terkoyak. Dia menangkup pipi gembilnya dan menatap mata kecil Taehyung dalam.

Taehyung tidak mengerti appanya. Kenapa appanya tidak menangis sekarang, padahal dia berdarah. Kenapa appanya tidak marah pada eommanya dan membalasnya. Padahal dia ditampar. Kenapa appanya begitu lemah didepan eommanya.

"Eomma... tidak diciptakan buat dipukul appa."

"Tapi... eomma kan... pukul appa-hiks.. sakit...kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum. Manis, sampai pipinya yang memerah mencetak lesung pipi kesukaan Taehyung.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa kok, Tae. Tidak sakit kok."

Taehyung tahu, appanya bohong.

Appanya menangis lagi malam itu di sofa.

XXX

Taehyung mengerti rasanya dibohongi dan saat appanya ingkar janji.

Taehyung marah pada appanya.

Appanya melewatkan ulangtahunnya. Padahal paginya dia bilang akan pulang lebih cepat-ternyata malah pulang tiga jam lebih lambat, melewati hari pentingnya.

Appanya tidak sayang dia.

"Taetae, mau berangkat dengan appa atau eomma lagi?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia memakan pancakenya dan mengacuhkan namja itu. Seokjin sudah tau acara mogok bicaranya Taehyung. Dia mendengus dan menatap putranya itu.

"Tae, mau berangkat-"

"Sama eomma saja..."

Seokjin diam, kemudian mengangguk dan melirik Namjoon. Biasanya Taehyung selalu diantar Namjoon sampai TK lalu dijemput Seokjin pulangnya. Tapi sejak anaknya mengambek, dia selalu pergi dengan Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak memberikan respon lain selain tetap diam dan memakan sarapannya tenang. Seokjin tidak tahu terbuat dari apa Namjoon itu, kenapa dia bisa begitu cuek saat anaknya menolak dia?

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Namja itu tersenyum manis, meneguk kopinya dan mengusak kepala Taehyung lembut, beralih mengecup pipi Seokjin walau tak mendapat balasan apapun dari anak dan _suami_ nya. Dia melangkah keluar dari meja makan, memakai _coat_ nya dan sekali lagi meneriakkan selamat tinggal buat keluarga kecilnya.

"Tae, jangan kurang ajar sama appamu. Kalau ditanya, kau harus menjawab."

Taehyung menatap eommanya, kemudian menjawabnya.

"Appa juga tidak marah kalau Tae tidak jawab kok."

Seokjin nyaris melotot pada Taehyung, tapi dia mendapati tangan Taehyung bergetar menahan tangis. Seokjin jadi diam.

"Habisnya kan... Tae juga tidak penting...buat appa."

Seokjin bingung harus darimana meluruskan pemikiran Taehyung yang kacau.

XXX

Taehyung tidak penting buat appanya.

Begitu yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Bahkan appanya sampai lupa ulangtahun Taehyung, berarti benar Taehyung tidak penting buat appanya.

Taehyung tidak yakin, sebenarnya. Karena appanya selalu datang malam-malam ke kamarnya, membawa kotak biru- _hadiah ulang tahunnya_ dan meletakkannya dibawah ranjang. Dia akan duduk disamping ranjangnya, memperhatikan Taehyung yang pura-pura tidur. Kemudian membelai rambutnya yang wangi _shampoo_ stoberi sangat lembut dan menangkup pipi Taehyung yang masih ditumpuki _baby-fat_. Dia akan diam disana selama beberapa lama tanpa kata-kata dan membuat Taehyung nyaman.

Kadang, appanya bergumam. Kadang juga Taehyung mendapat kecupan di dahinya.

Taehyung bimbang. Apa benar, dia tidak penting buat appanya?

Bocah itu membuka matanya setelah mendapati napas tenang itu menghembus pelan di lengan kecilnya. Dia harus bertanya sendiri pada appanya.

Tangan besar itu ada di sisi ranjangnya, pipinya menubruk kasur hangat Taehyung yang berwarna biru tua. Appanya tertidur, duduk disamping ranjangnya dengan rambut basah-habis keramas.

Taehyung kembali menatapi wajah didepannya, kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap tembok.

Apa appanya sayang padanya?

XXX

Kejadian seperti itu sering terjadi seminggu belakangan. Namjoon suka pergi ke kamar Taehyung dan tak sengaja tertidur disana, hingga harus kembali ke kamar subuh.

Bocah itu terus menunggu saat appanya bangun, tapi dia malah ikut-ikutan tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Taehyung tetap mengeluarkan kotak kado pemberian appanya tiap hari. Dia menaruhnya didepan pintu kamar appa-eommanya sampai kertasnya menjadi lusuh dan kotaknya membengkok karena sering tak sengaja diinjak appanya sendiri atau tak sengaja membuat appanya tersandung kecil.

Taehyung rindu pada appanya, dan dia rasa sudah cukup mengambeki appanya selama ini.

Pagi itu, dia tidak mengeluarkan kotak kadonya.

"Pagi, eomma, appa."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dari gelas kopinya, menatap Taehyung dalam dengan mata berbinar dan wajah agak kaget.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Taehyungnya yang manis sudah mulai bersikap sopan lagi. Namjoonnya sudah mau terbuka. Dia rasa, keadaan akan berangsur membaik. Dari sudut matanya dia melirik Namjoon samar sambil menggumamkan selamat pagi untuk anaknya.

Namjoon tersenyum, manis. Kemudian mengigit rotinya lagi sambil memandang Taehyung senang.

"Selamat pagi, Taetae-ah."

XXX

Keadaan tidak membaik.

 _Keadaan berputar balik_. Jika belakangan ini Taehyung mogok bicara pada appanya, sekarang appanya berhenti bicara- _selamanya_.

Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir ' _selamat pagi_ ' yang dia dengar kemarin adalah selamat pagi terakhir appanya buat dia. Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir akan kehilangan appanya.

Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir dia harus berdiri didepan ruangan gelap dan didepan tubuh appanya yang dingin dibalik selimut, selimut yang memerah karena darah. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan menghirup bau dupa di kamar dimana appanya tidur.

Appanya terluka. Appanya tidak suka wangi-wangian. Appanya tidak suka warna putih. Appanya juga tidak suka orang lain menangis. Tapi semua orang menangis. Semuanya membiarkan appanya terluka. Semuanya diam saat wangi-wangiannya ditambah terus. _Dia harus menghentikan orang-orang itu._

Taehyung marah.

Mengamuk saat tangannya ditahan papanya Jimin dan pamannya. Mengamuk saat dokter-dokter itu meminta dia untuk tenang.

Taehyung mau appanya. Dia hanya mau lari ke appanya dan meminta perlindungan dari orang-orang aneh yang mengatakan hal seram seperti kremasi dan pemakaman didepan dia.

Taehyung ingin appanya tiba-tiba bangun saja dan tersenyum jahil mengagetkan semua orang.

Taehyung mau menangis di dada appanya dan membiarkan namja itu tertawa karena Tae-nya sangat penakut.

Taehyung ingin melihat wajah appanya.

Taehyung mau appanya.

XXX

"Hiks... Taetae..."

Jemari mungil itu menggenggam ujung tuksedo Taehyung, merematnya lembut. Taehyung hanya sarapan segelas susu tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah nyaris jam empat sore, dia belum makan.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati belakang altar saat sudah memastikan eommanya tidak sendirian dan harus menyapa tamu.

Setelah puas memandang tumpukan bunga disekeliling peti, Taehyung keluar dari ruangan lewat pintu belakang. Menghilang.

Cukup lama Jimin mencari, sampai menemukan teman sebayanya itu berjongkok diujung bangunan, memeluk kakinya.

Jimin menangis dibuatnya.

"Tae... jangan sedih... appanya Tae ikut sedih...nanti.."

Taehyung belum menangis sejak kembali dari rumah sakit. Bocah itu hanya blank dan memasang wajah datar seakan tak tahu apapun, menarik senyum tipis pada eommanya dua kali hari ini. Tanpa bicara. Taehyungnya sedih sampai tidak mau bicara.

"Appanya Tae... pasti tidak mau Tae sendirian disini... ayo masuk kedalam saja.."

Taehyung tidak mau masuk kedalam. Dia tidak mau melihat mereka memberi penghormatan terakhir. Dia tidak mau mendengar doa-doanya. Dia tidak suka melihat eommanya menangis. _Dia tidak mau percaya appanya pergi_.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, duduk bersandar pada dinding bangunan dan menatap Jimin dalam. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Appa... tidak akan pulang lagi, Chim-chim?"

Suara pertama yang Taehyung keluarkan hari ini membuat Jimin diam, menatap lekat mata Taehyung yang mulai berair. Mama dan papanya sudah berusaha keras memberi dia pengertian tentang papanya Tae. Mama dan papanya sudah memberitahu tentang papanya Tae yang pergi karena Bapa memanggilnya. Pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan eommanya, selamanya.

Jimin sedih, menangis berjam-jam membayangkan Taetae yang begitu sayang appanya tidak bisa melihat wajah appanya lagi.

Bahkan sekarang mochi itu menangis lagi.

"Kenapa...appaku pergi? Aku mau appa..."

Taehyung meremas celana panjang hitam yang dikenakan Jimin, erat dan menunduk dalam. Bergetar. Tanpa suara. Suaranya sudah habis subuh tadi.

Jimin berjongkok, memeluk tubuh kurus Taehyung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang bengap di bahu sahabatnya. Memeluknya, erat. Sampai Taehyung membalasnya dan meremat kemeja yang dipakai Jimin kuat-kuat, sampai katun hitam itu kusut, sampai semua airmatanya tumpah ruah di badan Jimin.

"Papanya Tae orang baik, jadi..pasti dia baik-baik saja... disana.. Tae..taetae juga...kan hiks-harus baik-baik disini. Biar papamu tidak khawatir.. appanya Tae pasti melihat Taetae.. dimanapun..."

Taehyung membenamkan bibirnya pada bahu sempit Jimin yang gembul, memejamkan matanya. Serabutan pertanyaan menguar dikepalanya. _Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus appanya?_

Taehyung belum mengerti. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kenapa appanya tertidur disana. Dia hanya takut, takut kalau appanya benar pergi jauh seperti kata eommanya. Takut kalau appanya tidak akan pulang.

Tapi perkataan Jimin membuatnya sedikit berhenti terisak.

Appanya tidak suka Taehyung menangis.

Appanya selalu mengawasi dia, disini. Selalu menjaga Taehyung.

Karena appanya akan selalu seperti itu.

Appanya selalu berlari dibelakangnya dan menjaga dengan baik, kalau-kalau Taehyung tersandung dan jatuh. Kalau-kalau Taehyung terjembab pada lumpur. Kalau-kalau Taehyung disakiti orang lain.

Appanya akan tetap seperti itu.

XXX

Kim Taehyung memukul temannya.

Sudah dia yang memukul, dia yang berteriak agar anak itu minta maaf.

Seokjin datang ke sekolah Taehyung terkaget-kaget karena kelakuan nakal putranya, berlari kecil ke ruang guru dimana anaknya sedang diajari tentang larangan memukul.

Ini baru tiga minggu setelah Namjoon-nya pergi, Taehyung sudah tak bisa dikontrol. Membuat Seokjin sesak.

"TAE TIDAK SALAH! CHEOL _IE_ YANG DULUAN!"

"Taetae tidak boleh begitu... kalau salah harus mengaku.."

"DIA DULUAN! DIA YANG JAHAT DULUAN! TAE TIDAK SALAH!"

"Permisi..."

Suara lembut Seokjin menyusup masuk ke ruangan, membuat Taehyung menoleh kebelakang dan mengusap airmatanya kasar. Seungcheol sudah bersama mamanya, dan wanita itu menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan berkerut. Diajari apa Taehyung dirumah sampai jadi anak barbar seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Tuan Kim... syukurlah kau sudah datang."

Guru itu tersenyum pada Seokjin, membuat Seokjin menarik bibirnya tipis. Dia dapat melihat wajah anak yang dipukul Taehyung itu, merah. Dan dia menangis.

"T-taehyung.."

"Taehyung memukul putraku berkali-kali. Dan memaksa anakku untuk meminta maaf padanya. Apa salah jika aku menyebut ini pem _bully_ an?"

Sinis. Yeoja itu menatap Seokjin sinis dan kembali pada Taehyung yang masih menatapnya marah. Matanya memerah, tapi dia tidak menangis. Eommanya menatap dia dengan wajah frustasi, membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada yeoja itu dan anaknya.

"M-maafkan Taehyung. Dia-"

"Tae tidak salah, eomma... jangan minta maaf..."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak memarahi Taehyung didepan temannya. Dia lelah. Lelah dengan kehidupannya yang seakan berguling cepat. Lelah karena anaknya juga berubah.

Taehyung lebih banyak diam dirumah dan selalu menepuk punggungnya setiap malam. Taehyung bukan dirinya yang dulu yang menjerit sambil melompat padanya gara-gara kumbang dan kecoak. Tapi sekarang tiba- tiba dia memukul temannya sampai bonyok.

Taehyung berubah.

"Eomma, aku tidak salah!"

" _Songsaenim_ , maaf. Taehyung tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kalau boleh, kami pulang dulu. Permisi."

Namja itu menarik lengan kurus Taehyung, berjalan keluar dan mengabaikan pandangan iba guru anaknya maupun rasa kesal korban pukulan anaknya.

"Eomma! Tae tidak jahat! Dia mulai duluan! Dia bilang appa sudah meninggal, dia bilang appa meninggalkan Taetae! Dia bilang appa tidak sayang sama Taetae karena aku aneh! Karena eomma-ku aneh! Cheol _ie_ bilang aku bukan anak baik! Dia bilang.. dia bilang appa pergi gara-gara aku dan eomma! Appa tidak pergi! Appa disini! Appa-"

"Cukup Taehyung!"

Seokjin meninggikan suaranya, menatap mata bening itu yang memandangnya penuh harap. Mata yang sama seperti _onyx_ suaminya.

"Appamu memang pergi! Appamu memang sudah tidak ada! Appamu memang sudah mati, Kim Taehyung!"

Seokjin meremas erat lengan mungil Taehyung, menunduk, menangis sepuasnya.

Taehyung diam, membatu.

Lemah. Kenapa semua orang dewasa lemah? Kenapa semuanya menangis terus? Kenapa mereka tidak berusaha bahagia dan menganggap; orang itu masih ada. Appanya masih ada.

Bocah itu meremas kepalan tangan kecilnya erat.

"Bohong."

Seokjin menunduk dalam, memeluk tubuh mungil putranya dan menyandarkan kepala Taehyung pada bahu lebarnya. Terisak, dalam sesak.

Dia juga ingin kalau semua ini bagian dari kebohongan, semuanya semu. Tidak nyata. palsu. Dia juga mau ini cuma salah satu mimpi buruknya.

Tapi dia melihatnya sendiri, tubuh itu hilang. _Onyx_ berkilap kesayangannya redup. Tangan kokoh itu menyerah padanya. Dia melihatnya. Raga itu menghilang, dibalik peti, dibawah bumi. Diantara doa-doa dan ratap sanak keluarganya. Dia merasakannya, saat seakan tulang dan jiwanya dipatahkan bersama dengan Namjoon yang menutup matanya.

Tapi Seokjin harus tegap. Masih ada satu mulut yang butuh keringatnya. Masih ada satu jiwa yang butuh punggungnya. Masih ada Taehyungnya.

Taehyung bahkan bisa kuat. Taehyung bahkan tidak menangis, tapi dia disini, lemah dihadapan anaknya yang terlalu mungil menahan lengannya.

"Maaf... Tae.. eomma-"

"Seokjin!"

Jiwoo berlari kearahnya, setelah mendengar pengaduan anaknya soal Taehyung yang memukul orang.

Keduanya berjalan pulang bersama, mamanya Jimin itu berusaha menenangkan eomma Taehyung yang masih menangis lirih, mengumpati guru wali kelas Taehyung dan orangtua Seungcheol.

Sementara Taehyung terus berjalan didepan kedua eomma itu, bersama Jimin yang memandangnya dalam, terus meremas erat tangannya.

Seperti saat dia menangis dalam bahunya yang kecil.

Taehyung tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, dalam kata-kata eommanya. Appanya tidak ada.

Selama ini Taehyung yakin appanya hanya pergi sebentar dan akan pulang. Tapi..

 _Kemana appanya saat Taehyung butuh lari dan menangis di dadanya_?

XXX

Taehyung memandang laut hitam dan bulan purnama diatasnya. Udara sudah kelewat dingin, dan Taehyung sudah memakai tiga lapis baju tebal, tapi tetap saja dinginnya menyusup lewat sela-sela baju.

Hoseok masih dengan kemeja kerjanya, coat dan celana panjangnya. Sepatunya yang mengkilap menapak pada pasir halus, mengotori beberapa titik. Sementara Taehyung, duduk disampingnya sambil menekuk lutut, kaki dibalut converse merah mungilnya.

Jujur, Taehyung agak tidak suka melihat wajah Hoseok dan naik mobilnya. Banyak kenangan buruk beberapa minggu terakhir saat dia naik mobil Hoseok.

"Kau tadi menabok anak orang kan?"

Tanyanya, tersenyum. Hoseok yang dia lihat sekarang berbeda dengan Hoseok yang banyak tersenyum didepan ibunya dan didepan Jimin. Hoseok yang didepannya sekarang bukan Hoseok- _si paman girang_.

"Aku tidak salah..."

"Aku tahu kau tidak salah."

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tegas namja disebelahnya.

"Anak itu mulai duluan pasti. Aku tahu kok."

Taehyung menatap _ahjussi_ disebelahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia percaya pada Taehyung dan omongannya, bahkan biar eommanya tidak percaya juga?

"Kenapa... _ahjussi_ percaya padaku?"

Hoseok meringis saat dipanggil _ahjussi_. Kemudian dia tersenyum bingung dan menaruh rokoknya kembali dikotak.

"Ayahmu melakukan hal yang sama saat keluarganya dihina."

Hoseok tersenyum, lembut. Memandang langit diatasnya sambil menerawang jauh.

"Waktu SD kami sebangku. Dan Namjoon yang waktu itu seperti anak nakal yang memukul siapa saja-mereka yang berani menghina aku ataupun dia. Namjoon melanjutkan SMP di Seoul dan kami hilang kontak, tapi taunya bertemu lagi saat kerja. Saat pertama kudengar dia teman kantorku, kukira dia sudah lupa padaku. Tahunya dia ingat dan menghampiriku di hari pertama kerja."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan mata berbinar. Dia suka cerita, apalagi cerita soal orangtuanya. Dia sering mendengar dari appanya soal betapa manis eommanya dulu, dan suka mendengar betapa mesum appanya pada eommanya. Dia suka mendengar saat eommanya bercerita kalau appanya dulu sangat pintar dan lainnya.

Tapi di semua cerita itu, dia belum ada.

"Di mejanya ada fotomu yang tidak mau dipakaikan popok dengan Seokjin yang telanjang dada. Kim Tae sudah terkenal di kantor, bocah _tan_ dengan _diaper_ di meja Namjoon."

 _Appanya benar mesum_.

Hoseok tertawa melihat reaksi kaget Taehyung yang memerah. Kemudian dia menepuk punggung Taehyung pelan, menghela napas dalam.

"Namjoon sering berceloteh, Taehyung kemarin begini, Taehyung kemarin begitu, Taehyung suka ini, suka itu. Taehyung sudah bisa ini dan itu, lalu Taehyung sekian sekian sekian.. sampai hapal aku dengan gesturnya kalau mau membicarakanmu. Satu deret kami wanita semua dan mereka akan tersenyum gemas melihat Namjoon- _si papa muda yang lucu._ Mukanya seperti anjing neraka tapi ekspresinya jadi seperti anak burung saat cerita soal Taehyung."

Hoseok menurunkan kadar senyumnya, menggantinya jadi senyum miris.

"Kadang aku berpikir, apa semua orang akan seperti Namjoon saat menjadi ayah?"

Taehyung mendengarnya dengan seksama.

Hoseok mendadak diam, tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Tangannya menopang badan disampingnya.

"Dia mengajukan surat _resign_ beberapa saat sebelum kejadian itu. Mungkin ini salah satu trik agar dia mendapat uang jasa dan kalian bisa hidup dengan baik. Aku tahu Namjoon menyimpan banyak obat di laci mejanya. Kacamatanya juga sering berganti lensa. Dia sadar matanya makin buruk."

Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan Hoseok, tapi dia menangkap kalau appanya mau dia hidup dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba, Hoseok tertawa sinis.

"Si bodoh itu... angkat kaki dari kantor lebih cepat ternyata. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengangkat barang-barangnya."

 _Appanya berarti juga untuk Hoseok._ Paman ini juga menyimpan kesedihan yang sama.

"Meja didepanku kosong sekali jadinya dan hanya bau bunga yang menyeruak. Sampai sekarang masih akan ada bunga di mejanya. Pasti tiap hari ganti, kami bergiliran menaruhnya."

Hoseok memandang lurus, mengenang kawan lamanya yang tak ada tiga tahun kembali bersama dengan dia. Menggenggam pasir putih dibawahnya dengan erat.

Hoseok bahkan merasa kehilangan appanya. Hanya dengan bicara begitu Hoseok membuatnya sadar satu hal. Hal yang harus dia tanam dalam-dalam pada hatinya.

Appanya sudah tidak ada.

Dan dia menangis mengingatnya, menyadarinya. _Appanya sudah meninggal. Sudah mati._

"Dia selalu ada, Taehyung."

Entah Hoseok adalah _mind-reader_ atau dia punya radar peka tinggi. Dia memecah pemikiran Taehyung. Tangan besarnya menumpu di kepala si bocah, menepuknya pelan.

"Orang mati itu bisa terus hidup kalau kita yang mengenang dia dalam hati masih hidup."

Taehyung makin menekuk lututnya dalam, mengubur wajahnya disana.

"Kurasa kau membuat banyak kenangan bagus dengannya Tae."

Hoseok merengkuh tubuh mungil Taehyung dalam dekapannya, membiarkan bocah itu menangis sepuasnya. Taehyung sudah terlalu banyak menahan. Terlalu banyak menyimpan. Dia butuh pelampiasan.

Hoseok siap jadi pelampiasan.

Dia pernah hancur dulu, saat kedua orangtuanya berpisah, meninggalkan noonanya dan dia menjadi bahan olokan. Namjoon berdiri didepannya, selalu. Menawarkan tangannya pada dia yang waktu itu bahkan tidak tahu cara menangis. Pada dia yang pura-pura kuat didepan noonanya.

Hoseok hanya ingin membalasnya. Hutangnya pada Namjoon dulu.

Jika bukan karena tape pada laci meja kantor yang bertuliskan 'untuk Taehyung' , Hoseok tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara membalas Namjoon.

"Kalau kau mau menangis jerit-jerit, lakukan saja. Aku akan _puk-puk_ kepalamu nanti."

Taehyung meremas _coat_ panjang Hoseok, bergetar dan terisak di dadanya.

Membuat namja itu tersenyum. Bagus jika Taehyung perlahan bisa menerima kenyataan dan tegar menghadapinya.

Biar sakit sekalipun.

Hoseok tidak puitis seperti Namjoon. Hoseok tidak terlalu pandai mengajar anak kecil dan berurusan dengan mereka. Hoseok tidak punya segudang kata-kata bagus ataupun sebongkah ilmu yang bisa dia bagi banyak-banyak. Tapi dia akan berusaha.

Dia akan berusaha jadi penolong dari diri Namjoon yang lain. Pengajar. Penenang dari jiwanya yang lain.

Kim Taehyung. Anaknya.

XXX

Waktu berjalan, menggelinding.

Taehyung mengandalkan Hoseok di berbagai kesempatan. Taehyung akan meraih tangannya dan berjalan dengan Hoseok yang seperti diutus appanya.

Dia melewati banyak hal dengan Hoseok- banyak belajar dari ilmu pengetahuan dan kebrengsekan yang Hoseok klaim-dia dapat dari Namjoon sendiri. Dia melewati banyak hari dengan Hoseok yang menjaganya dengan tulus.

Dengan Hoseok yang selalu mengerti dia.

Dengan Hoseok yang selalu disampingnya.

Dengan Hoseok yang diam-diam menyimpan duri di hatinya, merobeknya. Makin lama makin lebar. Tapi tetap, dia menyembunyikannya dari Taehyung.

Adalah waktunya bagi bocah itu untuk tumbuh dewasa dan melepas duri di hati sahabat ayahnya.

Tapi jika Taehyung melepasnya, dia akan terluka.

XXX

 _-enam tahun kemudian-_

"Tae! Sudah! Ayo turun!"

Taehyung bergeming, menuang teh dalam termos itu dan menyesapnya sambil duduk di marmer hitam dibawahnya. Wajahnya menyorot pada nisan tinggi, bertuliskan nama keluarganya.

"Turun duluan saja, Chim. Aku masih ingin disini."

Dia melipat kaki panjangnya, merapatkan jaketnya dan memasukan jemarinya yang membeku kedalam kantung jaket. Sudah enam tahun berlalu, dan banyak hal sudah berubah. Termaksud dia.

Jimin- bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah memerah kedinginan. Taehyung selalu begini, merengek jika disuruh turun dari tempat ini.

"Sumpah Tae. Lain hari aku tidak akan protes kalau kau lama-lama disini. Tapi ini musim dingin! Ini tanggal dua sembilan, bodoh! Apa kau mau sakit di hari ulang tahunmu?!"

Taehyung diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menyuruh Jimin pergi, menghangatkan dirinya dibawah dimana banyak orang berkumpul dan berdiang dalam kehangatan. Taehyung butuh bicara, tanpa ada Jimin, sendiri disana.

Melepas sesaknya yang menyeruak di dada.

Dia menatap nisan hitam itu, dalam. Dan kembali duduk didepan pusaranya dengan nyaman. Biasanya jika waktu-waktu sembahyang tiba, mereka akan membersihkan makam dan membawa beberapa makanan, kue beras yang asin juga cumi kering. Tapi kali ini, karena dia sendirian, dia cuma membawa satu termos _corn tea_ kesukaannya.

Jujur, Taehyung tidak begitu ingat wajah appanya. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari memori bocah lima tahun lebih? Hanya lewat potret dia mengingatnya.

Yang Taehyung ingat, appanya adalah sosok yang begitu membekas pada keluarganya.

Bekas yang dalam.

Tapi tidak apa. Tak ada yang dia sesali.

' _Happy Birthday, Taetae-ah._ _Maaf appa mengucapkannya lewat tape_ -'(*)

Tangan Taehyung bermain didalam kantungnya, memencet tombol putih pada _tape_ itu dan memejamkan matanya. Dia selalu merindukan suara ini. Suara dari masa kecilnya. Suara berat yang begitu lembut.

Setelah _tape_ -nya habis, dia menggulung _headset_ nya.

"Eomma sudah tidak menangis... kalau menceritakanmu. Dia sudah bisa tertawa lepas dengan garingnya saat mengenang masa lalu."

Taehyung bergumam, seakan memberi laporan. Tapi yang menjawabnya hanya angin dingin.

"Hoseok _ie_ sering datang kerumah dan kami melakukan banyak hal bersama. Dia akan membawaku ke pantai, kami akan _barbeque_ bersama, main kembang api di pantai, main bola salju... kami juga pernah ke jeju bersama keluarga Jimin. Hoseok _ie_ selalu membuat kami senang... tertawa lepas. Dia.. membuat eomma..."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, mengeratkan tangannya pada termosnya. Menarik napas dalam.

"..lupa padamu, sesaat."

Hoseok membuat eommanya melupakan kesedihan tentang Kim Namjoon yang meninggalkannya dengan seorang bocah. Hoseok membuat eommanya merasa tenang saat dia tidak bisa memperbaiki perabot rumah yang rusak atau saat kunci mereka menyangkut di lubang. Hoseok membuat eommanya tidak khawatir dengan orang jahat karena _noona_ nya dan keluarga Park siaga menjaga dia di waktu-waktu berkabungnya.

Hoseok membuat eommanya dan dia nyaman dengan caranya sendiri.

"H-hosiki.. baik pada Tae.. appa. Dia membelaku kalau aku bertengkar disekolah. J-juga tidak marah kalau aku memukul temanku. Dia bahkan... percaya dengan kata-kataku. Hoseok _ie_..."

Taehyung mengambil napas dalam.

Dia harus mengatakan perasaannya. Dia ingin merasa tenang. Dia tidak ingin selalu merasa _berkhianat_ pada appanya.

"H-hoseok _ie_.. bisa.. menggantikan posisi appa... dirumah."

Hening. Hening selalu menyapa dia. Tidak akan pernah ada jawaban, Taehyung tahu. Taehyung tahu mau dia menendang marmernya juga sang ayah tidak mungkin bangkit dari kubur dan marah dengan ucapannya.

Bahkan jika masih hidup dan dalam keadaan menyedihkan sekalipun dengan kebutaannya, Taehyung ayal kalau appanya akan marah.

Dan itu membuatnya sakit.

Ini bukan salah eommanya, bukan juga salah appanya ataupun Hoseok _ie_. Hoseok _ie_ terlalu baik untuk disalahkan. Dia selalu ada buat keluarganya, selalu ada saat eommanya butuh sandaran yang tak bisa Taehyung beri dengan bahu kecilnya.

Ini hanya masalah keegoisan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa, selama ini dia sudah cukup menepati janjinya, membuat eommanya bahagia. Mengembalikan senyum eommanya. Selama ini dia sudah menjadi anak baik buat eommanya. Dia suka hubungan keluarganya biar hanya berdua saja.

Hoseok _ie_ bukan bagian keluarganya.

Dia selalu menanam itu pada kepalanya. Perlahan dia sadar, akar itu membuat sakit si Jung. Dia menyakiti Jung Hoseok dengan menciptakan batas tinggi antara Hoseok dengan eommanya.

Hoseok jatuh pada pesona eommanya.

Taehyung tahu. Mereka sudah berkencan, Taehyung tahu. Hoseok izin padanya, Hoseok menghadapinya seperti laki-laki. Taehyung tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya. Eommanya tidak terikat apapun, eommanya bebas. Bahkan kalau dia mau melempar cincin pernikahannya dengan appa Taehyung, sah-sah saja.

"Hoseok _ie_... bilang, k-katanya... dia akan menunggu sampai aku bisa... b-bahkan kalau sampai tua juga... tidak apa. D-dia sayang eomma. Dia juga sayang padaku...D-dia bilang... tak apa...k-kalau aku tidak panggil dia papa... atau-appa... kalau dia akan menunggu sampai aku bisa.. mengizinkan mereka bersama-"

Taehyung pecah. Dia meneteskan airmatanya deras, menekan dadanya.

Membayangkannya saja dia sakit.

Membayangkan harus memanggil _appa_ bukan kepada Kim Namjoon. Sakit. Taehyung sakit mengucapnya. Taehyung akan jadi egois jika terus begini. Dia akan jadi sangat egois pada perasaan eommanya maupun Hoseok _ie_.

Tapi memang, harus ada yang sakit.

Taehyung siap jika harus dia yang merasa sakit, memanggil sosok Hoseok dengan sopan, ' _appa_ ' atau ' _papa_ ' atau ' _dad_ ' atau apapun itu, yang menunjukkan, Hoseok itu ayahnya.

Toh memang, cepat atau lambat Hoseok akan menjadi ayah barunya.

Diluar dia bisa bilang ' _ya_ , _oke_.' Dan tersenyum lebar.

Hatinya menyangkal tidak mau.

Appanya cuma satu. Appanya cuma Kim Namjoon.

Taehyung mau berteriak keras, dia tidak mau Hoseok. Dia mau appanya. Dia mau berteriak didepan Kim Seokjin. Dia mau menangis dan bilang, dia tidak bisa Hoseok bersama dengannya.

Lidah Taehyung selalu kelu. Tidak sanggup. Tidak akan sanggup dia menangis depan eommanya, berteriak pada eommanya, mengutarakan egonya. Karena dia tau, tiada cacat pada hati Jung Hoseok. Yang cacat adalah hati Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung benci cacatnya. Egonya.

" _Mian_... _mianhae_..."

Taehyung harus mengubur egonya, _mengkhianati_ appanya. Taehyung mengikuti jejak eommanya _mengkhianati_ appanya. Mengubur appanya dalam-dalam dari hatinya. Mengenang appanya dengan senyum dan sejuta memori indah saja. Mengantar appanya pergi, melepasnya, selamanya.

Dia harus belajar melepaskan semuanya.

Dia harus belajar untuk mengatakan dengan baik ' _appaku_ _sudah_ _meninggal_ ', bukannya malah tersenyum kecut dan membiarkan Jimin mewakilinya. Dia harus melepaskan appanya. Dia harus membiarkan appanya tenang.

Dia harus belajar berdiri sendiri tanpa bayangan semu appanya dibelakang.

Dia harus belajar keluar dari bayangan.

Taehyung harus belajar mengakui, dia tak ada di alam yang sama dengan appanya. Harus belajar memahami, alam fisik ini bukan tempat appanya lagi. Tidak ada Kim Namjoon yang bisa tiba-tiba datang membetulkan rumah yang bocor seperti Jung Hoseok. Appanya tidak ada. Appanya nyaris tidak pernah ada.

Hanya khayalan Taehyung yang selalu terjebak pada harapan, ' _appa akan berlari dibelakangku dan menuntunku_ '.

Taehyung harus melepasnya.

Namja kecil itu berdiri, menekan dadanya pelan dan menatap marmer hitam didepannya dengan tegas, berusaha menghentikan airmatanya yang kurang ajar.

Taehyung harus tumbuh.

Hidup terus berputar dan dia tidak boleh terjebak pada perlindungan appanya.

"Aku akan bilang, kalau Hoseok _ie_ boleh... bersama dengan eomma. Kalau eomma bahagia dengan itu, aku tidak apa."

Jimin berdiri dibelakangnya, mengenggam tangan Taehyung yang dingin erat seperti dulu, tak pernah berubah. Dia menyandarkan kepala pada punggung Taehyung dan mengigit bibirnya. Matanya sudah basah. Dia tahu Taehyung gundah gara-gara hal itu.

"Maafkan pamanku, Tae-"

"Hoseok _ie_ tidak salah, Chim...sungguh. Dia tidak salah."

Taehyung tertawa berat, menghela napasnya dalam dan mengadah. Menenangkan napasnya kembali dan balas menggenggam Jimin.

"Taetae...sayang appa."

Taehyung menoleh. Dia menatap keatas, mendapati bulir-bulir lembut berwarna putih bersih menempel diwajahnya.

Salju.

 _Kamu tetap appaku dimanapun. Kepada siapapun aku memanggil dia ayah, hanya kau ayah yang sesungguhnya buatku._

 _Aku akan belajar mencintai. Akan belajar mengikhlasi. Akan belajar memahami._ _Lihat aku tumbuh, appa._ _Menjadi tangguh sebagaimana kau dulu pernah membentengiku._

*

(*) _Happy Birthday_ Taetae-ah!

Maaf mengucapkannya dalam _tape_. Semoga kau tidak ngambek lagi saat mendengar _tape_ nya ne?

Maaf membuat Taetae kecewa... appa sungguh menyesal.

Tae-ah... karena kamu anak appa satu-satunya, kau harus berjanji, jadi anak yang baik.

Taetae harus tumbuh jadi laki-laki sungguhan. Yang besar hatinya dan dalam pikirannya.

Taetae harus tumbuh jadi anak yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Anak yang kuat. Yang akan membuat eomma mu bahagia. Yang tidak membuat eomma menangis.

Taetae-ah... Appa selalu bangga padamu appa selalu percaya padamu.

Appa percaya, eomma akan bahagia jika bersamamu.

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun!

 _Gomawo_... sudah menjadi anakku dan Jinseok.

 _Saranghae_ , Taehyungie.

 _Annyeong_.

XXX

 **He's an angel who willing to rip his wings, to cover us.**

 **More tough he looks, more fragile he is.**

 **Love him. With all your might.**

 **Respect him. Even all his bittersweet lies**.

XXX

 **A/N:** **Maaf saya baper sendiri ketiknya :) ff ini jadi seperti curahan emosi jadinya.**

 **ini versi ketik kilat cap badai karena di epep sebelumnya 7D's (?) menanyakan sequel, dan saya langsung kepikiran. Setelah topan menerpa jiwa, setelah editing malam saat setengah raga mengantuk (hampir 2 hari TuT), akhirnya berojol lah ini ohoho.**

 **ah, maaf jika masih banyak cacat. biar sudah edit edit belasan kali kutetap merasa ada yang kurang. kutetap merasa ini aneh dan penuh emosi jiwa dan teriakan hati yang menggebu2 /curhat/ akhirnya drpd kelamaan mikir dan edit, saya post. (gakpenting banget ya)**

 **Mind review? Sangattt menampung segala kritik dan saran :3**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **29/04/** **17 (padahal selesai h-2 konser)**

- **sengaja dipost pas tanggal** ** WAHID-**

 **#baper #tambahbaper** **#timgaikutwingstur #MaafkanDakuOppa #KupersembahkanBuatOppa #OppaNamjoonDaddyaf #SayangMomon #SayangChimchim #SayangTaetae #SayangJehop #SayangEommaJin #SayangMasAgus #SayangKuki** **#SayangReaderdeul**


End file.
